


Trust

by Skullszeyes



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trust, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: The boy is up high and he knows he can trust Trico to catch him.
Relationships: The Boy & Trico (The Last Guardian)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never played The Last Guardian. I watched my brother play the first part of it, and I really love Shadow of the Colossus (maybe one day I'll play both games, unfortunately my brother sold both games after he was finished with them.) 
> 
> This is just something simple I wanted to get out. I was watching a Let's Play, and I liked the boy's and Trico's dynamic.  
> Maybe I'll write something else for this fandom. I'm interested in the old structure of The Nest. (Including the ruins in Shadow of the Colossus.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

It wasn’t technically exploration to the young boy who had found himself on a ledge while staring down at Trico. He frowned, calling his name but the beast stayed where it was, watching him waving his arms.

There was no way down, and scaling it was too difficult with his already bruised and scratched hands. They’ll have to sit somewhere until he feels better. Except right now, he needed to get down and he was a little frightened by the idea in his head. Trico had proven that he could be trusted, but the height still bothered him.

It was a big factor of who they were since meeting one another. Gaining each others trust. This was no different, and the boy took in a steady breath and called out to Trico while his heart raced, his mind went blank, and then he jumped from the ledge. A yell stayed lodged in his throat. He was shaking badly as the fear of dying filled his mind until Trico raised himself, and caught him by the fabric of his clothes.

A gasp escaped him as Trico lowered the boy until he was on his own two feet, but then his legs buckled. Would he get used it any time soon? Maybe, maybe not. It was still both exhilarating and fearful, but the one thing he did know was that he could trust Trico, knowing that their bond is strong between them.

He turned around and sat down on the old stone and smiled up at Trico. He thanked the beast as it settled down in front of him, leaning forward so the boy could pet its head. It was warm in the place they were in, but soon they’ll have to move on. Right now, he only wanted to spend a bit of time catching his breath.


End file.
